Tom and Bobert (Ratchet and Clank) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Thor (Starcrash) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Movies Used *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando (PlayStation 2) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PlayStation 2) (LizAndErikSeries's Version) *Ratchet Deadlocked (PlayStation 2) (ScorchingNova's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 4: Future: A Crack In Time (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 5: Size Matters (SpottinGames's Version) *Secret Agent Clank (PlayStation Portable) (DaxterMaster's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 6: Quest for Booty (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 7: All 4 One (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 8: Full Frontal Assault (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 9: Into the Nexus (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 10: Into the Nexus (SpotinGames's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Inspector (1964) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Pink Panther (1964) *The Princess Bride (1987) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Hanna Barbera Footage *Top Cat (1961) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) *Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) Disney Footage *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1995) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Rescuers (1977) *Tarzan (1999) *The Lion King (1994) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Dumbo (1941) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Home on the Range (2004) 20th Century Fox Footage *Anastasia (1997) *The Simpsons (1989) Nickelodeon Footage *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *CatDog (1998) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman Arena (Poxnixles's Version) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2013) *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) Miramax Family Films *The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) New World Pictures *Starcrash (1978) Universal Studios Footage *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) Gallery Metropolis - Tom and Bobert 1..png|Metropolis The Blackwater City - Tom and Bobert 1..png|The Blackwater City The Maktar Resort - Tom and Bobert 2..png|The Maktar Resort The Battle Sphere - Tom and Bobert 2..png|The Battle Sphere Gladiator Arena - Tom and Bobert 2..png|The Gladiator Arena Hoverbike Challenge - Tom and Bobert 2..png|Hoverbike Challenge Marcadia - Tom and Bobert 3..png|Marcadia Marcadia Battlefield - Tom and Bobert 3..png|Marcadia Battlefield The Anakin Vid-Comic - Tom and Bobert 3..png|The Anakin Vid-Comic The Battle Friends in Hoven Challenge - Tom and Bobert 3..png|Battle Friends in Hoven Tom Deadlocked - Meteor Temple..png|Meteor Temple Pokitaru Resort - Tom and Bobert 4..png|Pokitaru Resort Warren T Rat Madness - Tom and Bobert 4.png|Warren T. Rat Madness Mr. Bobert's Challenge - Tom and Bobert 4..png|Bobert's Challenge Metropolis - Tom and Bobert 5..png|Metropolis Hoolefar Island - Tom and Bobert 6..png|Hoolefar Island The Great Clock - Sector Two - Tom and Bobert 7..png|The Great Clock - Sector Two N.E.S.T. - Tom and Bobert 8..png|N.E.S.T. Luminopolis - Tom and Bobert 8..png|Luminopolis The Korgon Refinery - Tom and Bobert 9..png|The Korgon Refinery Yerek - Tom and Bobert 10..png|Yerek Gallery (The Main Heroes) Tom Cat as Ratchet..png|Tom as Ratchet Mr. Bobert as Clank..png|Bobert as Clank Gallery (The Main Females) Toodles Galore as Talwyn Apogee.png|Toodles Galore as Talwyn Apogee Gallery (The Main Villains) Prince Charming as Chairman Drek.png|Prince Charming as Chairman Drek Posters Tom and Bobert 1..png|Tom and Bobert 1 Tom and Bobert 2..png|Tom and Bobert 2 Tom and Bobert 3..png|Tom and Bobert 3 Tom Deadlocked..png|Tom Deadlock Tom and Bobert 4..png|Tom and Bobert 4 Tom and Bobert 5..png|Tom and Bobert 5 Secret Agent Bobert..png|Secret Agent Bobert Tom and Bobert 6..png|Tom and Bobert 6 Tom and Bobert 7..png|Tom and Bobert 7 Tom and Bobert 8..png|Tom and Bobert 8 Tom and Bobert 9..png|Tom and Bobert 9 Tom and Bobert 10..png|Tom and Bobert 10 Tom and Bobert..png|Tom and Bobert Poster Gallery For The First Main Games Tom and Bobert 1..png|Tom and Bobert 1 Poster Gallery For The Second Main Games Tom and Bobert 2..png|Tom and Bobert 2 Poster Gallery For The Third Main Games Tom and Bobert 3..png|Tom and Bobert 3 Poster Gallery For The Fourth Main Games Tom Deadlocked..png|Tom Deadlock Poster Gallery For The Fifth Main Games Tom and Bobert 4..png|Tom and Bobert 4 Poster Gallery For The Sixth Main Games Tom and Bobert 4..png|Tom and Bobert 4 Poster Gallery For The Seventh Main Games Secret Agent Bobert..png|Secret Agent Bobert Poster Gallery For The Eighth Main Games Tom and Bobert 6..png|Tom and Bobert 6 Poster Gallery For The Ninth Main Games Tom and Bobert 7..png|Tom and Bobert 7 Poster Gallery For The Tenth Main Games Tom and Bobert 8..png|Tom and Bobert 8 Poster Gallery For The Eleventh Main Games Tom and Bobert 9..png|Tom and Bobert 9 Poster Gallery For The Twelfth Main Games Tom and Bobert 10..png|Tom and Bobert 10 Poster Gallery For The Thirteenth Main Games Tom and Bobert..png|Tom and Bobert Parts (in Each Game): *Tom and Bobert 1 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom Deadlock (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 4 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Secret Agent Bobert (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 6 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 7 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 8 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 9 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert 10 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming